


【SK】“做”画(下)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】“做”画(下)

【SK】做 “画” (下)  
☞私设如山，人物OOC，个人脑洞，不喜勿入。存在不可描述的情节，慎入!!R18，慎入!  
☞人体画家Singto＊替班模特Krist  
☞接下来的内容我都是瞎掰的，请选择泰式眼瞎。空即是色，色即是空。  
+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥

Krist小步小步的挪到沙发边，现在才发现人类的遮羞布有多么重要。  
他拘谨地躺在长沙发上，真的是规规矩矩的躺。整个人崩成一条直线，双手还交叉着放在腹部。  
Singto把画架搬过来，看到这一幕，哭笑不得。  
“不知道的，还以为我是画遗容的。”Singto勾起唇角调侃着，声音不大不小，刚刚好臊着Krist。  
Krist尴尬的放下手，却无处安放，又把自己躺成了侧弓型。  
“你真的是一点经验都没有啊！”Singto无奈地叹了口气。  
Krist很是抱歉，挑着黑白分明的大眼睛看向Singto求救。  
Singto对上这双眸子一愣，这孩子是可以调教的，只一眼就清纯与妩媚浑然天成。  
Singto收起玩笑模样，正了正色，走到了Krist身边。  
Singto伸手半揽起Krist，在他身后的沙发角放上抱枕，托住他的身体让腰靠在抱枕处，脖颈则微微靠在沙发扶手上，再慢慢调整手脚位置。

 

这种感觉十分微妙，Krist不着一缕，而一个衣冠整齐的人在摆弄他的身体，娇嫩的皮肤不时蹭到对方的布料，提醒着此刻处在怎样怪异的相处模式里。  
Krist在Singto面前变成了初生的婴儿，赤裸裸的毫无隐藏，可内里却依然藏着成长了二十年的羞耻心。他没法克制自己的想象，大脑飞速运转着。身体却像是被定格，已经不受他的控制和指挥。他是这个男人的所有物，所有的举止都由他支配，这个想法让Krist身心颤抖。他不敢让自己放松，怕涨红的面上一不小心脱口就是呻吟。

 

实在是太僵了! Singto的手触上Krist的一刹那，就感受到他肌肉的紧绷程度。  
这种情况更别提表情、情绪、气氛了。  
Singto无奈地摇了摇头，眼前人虽赤果果的身体大开，一副任君摆弄的模样，但僵直的身体没有任何生气。  
想了一下，Singto就转身进了厨房。

 

Krist扑通扑通直跳的心终于有空档喘口气，不至于活活憋死。  
这一切都太超乎他的承受力了，赤身裸体的任Singto打量，被Singto触摸，摆出令人羞耻的姿势。  
光是忍受Singto视线已经耗费全身的勇气和力气了，Krist没想到一向不愿意碰模特的Singto会走到那么近一点点地摆弄他。  
被Singto用那样专注深情的眼神审视身体，温暖而带有笔茧的手抚过肌肤，怎么能受得住？  
其实，Singto是因为Krist是完全没经验，加上他也不觉得自己会和纯情小学弟发生什么，才一反常态的亲自摆弄Krist。  
何曾想，这个小家伙对他有着不一般的崇拜之情，对Singto任何细小的举止都会无限放大，何况是这样赤诚的触摸。

 

Krist还在胡思乱想，怎么熬过接下来的时间，不让Singto误会自己有奇怪的想法时，Singto拿着一瓶酒和一个杯子回来了。  
“酒精，使人放松最快的方法。”Singto递了一下高脚杯示意Krist。  
Singto难得贴心地取出木塞，倒了小半杯红酒，递给Krist。  
红酒，度数不高，后劲足，一点点安神放松精神。  
Singto估摸小家伙也不像酒量大的，只给了一点，要是完全醉倒也是麻烦。  
“之前没当过人体模特？喝点酒会让你感觉好点。”  
Krist点点头，受宠若惊地接过红酒喝了下去，咂咂嘴，甜甜的也涩涩的，没什么感觉。  
Krist疑惑的看着Singto。  
“呃，过一会儿上后劲。”Singto解释着，又补了一句“你酒量好吗？”  
Krist也不知道，他没喝过酒。  
现在心脏还是扑通扑通跳得很快，Krist有些焦躁地抠着黑色的布艺沙发，怕被发现也怕被嫌弃。  
他想让自己更放松一点。  
于是，Krist干脆抱起红酒瓶子，直接对着瓶口咕噜咕噜灌了自己大半瓶。  
“哎~~”Singto猝不及防，阻止不及。  
喝得太快，暗红色的酒液从唇角溢出，滑过仰起的修长颈线，在锁骨窝上打了个圈儿，又滑到红玉上。冰冷的酒液刺激得粉红冻奶立了起来，挺涨成红豆，上面缀着酒滴，反着细微的光，甚是诱人。  
Krist放下酒瓶，打了个酒嗝，酒水堪堪从红豆尖尖上滴落。他想伸手去擦拭溢出的酒水在身上制造出的痕迹，止住液体在身上滑过的麻痒感。  
可心思稍动，就被Singto一把扣住了手腕。  
“别动! ”Singto强势的命令着，目光毫不避讳的巡视着沾上酒渍的身体。  
Krist的心理防线一再被击破，他想把自己藏起来，可是Singto已经把他平压在宽大的沙发上。  
雪白的躯体陷入纯黑的布艺沙发里，变淡的红酒痕迹添了一丝色情与诱惑。  
Krist觉得自己的大脑变得混沌起来，是酒劲上来了？还是已经主动缴械投降？  
面对这样专注于自己的Singto，Krist无力反抗，或许也不愿反抗。  
他想放纵自己沉沦，变成自己所不曾见过的自己。他想得到Singto的注意，他想得到Singto的夸奖，想借着醉酒释放那一点点隐秘的心思。

“Krist？”Singto注意到Krist开始涣散的意识，轻轻换了一声。  
Krist无意识地望向声源，眼神迷茫又无辜，弯起红唇，露出颊边的酒窝。  
Singto预估得没错，Krist是好苗子。清纯与妖冶融合得恰到好处，总能紧紧吸引住别人的目光。  
唇形姣好，红艳水润，一开一合地低低呼气，嘴角还残留着Singto不让擦去的暗红酒渍，看得人火烧火燎，只愿能一亲芳泽。  
Krist的身体明显软了下来，淡淡的粉色从脖颈蔓延到整个胸膛。整个人开始呼呼冒着热气，被压住上半身的Krist难耐的屈起长腿，摩擦着布艺沙发想要疏解不适。

活色生香~~

见过太多人体模特的Singto也不得不赞叹，Krist只是这样躺着，都不需要刻意的姿势，就已经媚态横生，叫人移不开眼。  
Krist蹙眉低吟，他不知道自己怎么了，经不起酒气的身子好热，好难受。  
Singto不受控制的被身下人的扭动诱惑，伸出手想拭去Krist红唇上的酒渍，大拇指刚贴上柔软的唇瓣，就被纳入温暖的口腔含吮着。  
Singto呼吸一窒，任由Krist吸吮吞吐他的手指，甚至暗暗期待他接下来的举动。  
这太奇怪了! 一向讨厌肢体接触的Singto却不讨厌Krist奇怪的亲昵，或许是他的眼神太干净，或许是Singto知道这是他无意之举。  
Krist吊着眼努力想看清Singto，英俊的五官有些恍惚，或许自己真的醉了吧！Singto会不高兴吗？这样没法好好当模特了吧！他会敢自己走然后换别人吧！毕竟对于Singto来说，绘画是最重要的。Krist瘪瘪嘴，吐掉了嘴里的不明物体，没什么味道，不好吃!  
“嗯？”Singto凑近了想听清Krist在嘟囔什么，却被他猛的咬了一口耳垂。  
“嘶~”Singto捂住自己的耳朵，对已经晕乎了的小家伙一点办法也没有。  
心思一动，Singto伸出两根手指撬开Krist的贝齿，伸进口腔里搅弄。手指恶劣的戏弄香滑软舌，时不时刺弄敏感的咽喉，银丝不受控制地溢出小嘴，沾满了下颚。  
Krist呜呜咽咽地挣扎，想推开作弄的手指。  
“乖~”Singto用另一只手安抚地摸摸Krist的头。  
Krist紧闭的眼睫毛颤得厉害，双手抓住了Singto安抚地那只手，真的乖乖忍受起来。  
真的是很乖呢! Singto不再逗弄他，抽出了粘糊糊的手指。

 

Singto慢条斯理的抽了张纸，擦净手指上的银丝，从Krist身上离开。  
感受到热源离去的Krist睁开眼，下意识伸手去够，却扑了个空，呜咽地抱住自己。  
Singto取来了画笔，把Krist的身体再次摊开，拿起剩余的红酒，倒了一些在Krist身上。  
冰凉的酒液顺着身子四散滑开，没入了身下的布艺沙发。  
Krist颤抖着却无力挣扎。  
红酒在雪白的身体绘出神秘的路径，踏雪寻梅，相得益彰。  
Singto直接用画笔沾上红酒，在Krist漂亮的身体上作画。  
湿漉漉地画笔滑过侧腰，滑过肋骨，滑过胸膛，滑过脖颈，在白皙的肌肤上勾勒，梅树的枝丫初露形态。  
比常人敏感的身子受到酒精挥发的刺激，又热又冷，画笔忽轻忽重的滑过细腻的肌肤，又麻又痒，引得Krist不断挣扎。  
但红酒很好的发挥了后劲，Krist变得软绵绵的，像一块化了的棉花糖，甜腻却失去了原本控制的形状。  
Singto轻而易举地固定住他扭动的身子，只有那张半合半开的小嘴能断断续续地呻吟着、娇喘着。  
Singto定定神，梅树的枝丫勾到了小红晕附近。似乎还嫌梅花开得不够艳，Singto又拿画笔在红梅上添点色。柔软又粗糙的笔尖绕着缩成小小一片的乳晕，又重重扫过凸起的奶头，激得花蕾、花瓣立体感十足，艳色无边。红酒的冷香与Krist自身温热的体香交织，空气里氤氲着醉人的异香，真真是应了“遥知不是雪，唯有暗香来。”  
被画笔蹂躏了一番，Krist实在受不住，大声的呻吟起来，原本闭着的眼睛也扇动着睫毛睁开。  
“嗯哼，不要，P’Sing。。to。。”  
“嘘~~专业点，我们要完成这个作品的，对吗？”Singto看着Krist哼哼唧唧、梨花带雨的小模样，感觉更加奇妙，非但没有停止越界的行为，反而越发得寸进尺。  
好像不对吧！应该在纸上画呀！  
“Kit不是画纸。。。”小人儿不满地反驳。  
“Kit？嗯，Kit的不是画纸，Kit会比画纸更棒的。”已经踏过职业底线的Singto彻底放飞自我，恬不知耻的诱哄着。  
被酒精控制的Kit思考不动，他只听到Singto夸他了。他说Kit很棒!  
没关系的，没关系吧！是Singto的话，不会有什么问题的。  
所有人都清楚，Singto只对艺术偏执。  
Krist放任意识在混沌的世界沉沦。  
由着Singto吧！也由着自己的心。

 

“还能更美的。”  
Singto并不满足，孤零零的两朵红梅只会让人想要窥探更多。  
Singto想要这具身体绽放得更彻底，更彻底。。。  
Singto似乎也醉了，俯下身子沿着画笔勾勒的痕迹或舔嗜或吸吮。一点一点，在Krist白皙的身体上制造红印。  
轻微的刺痛从脖颈、从胸腹传来，Krist觉得自己像是分裂成了两个部分，一个清醒地看着Singto侵犯自己的身体，一个沉迷其中放弃抵抗。  
又滑又香，含进一块小小的皮肉还能尝到美妙的甜味，Singto放纵自己心中欲望的野兽横行，唇舌代替画笔在独一无二的画布上绘出深浅不一的红梅。深深在Krist的胸膛嗅了一口，挺俏的鼻头暧昧的顶弄一颗花蕾。终于，Singto勉强按捺住自己从Krist的身上离开。

呵!真是好一副“梅”人图。

只是，感觉还缺点什么？

Singto无意中瞥到Krist昂头挺胸的小兄弟，又看了一眼最后那点红酒，决定物尽其用。  
火热的小Krist猛的遭到了红酒的洗礼，Krist屈起双腿想要躲闪。  
Singto无情的拉住他精致的脚踝，把Krist拽了回来，压住圆滑的膝盖，抓住了他的小兄弟。  
“嘶~”牛仔裤的拉链被麦色的手拉开，Singto就那样放出他鼓鼓的大家伙，和Krist的粉嫩的小兄弟放在一起。借着酒水的润滑，小Krist和小Singto亲昵的在Singto的手里摩擦。  
“啊哈~嗯~嗯哼~”软糯的奶音和低沉的喘息交融，终是耐不住刺激，Krist率先一步交代在了Singto手里。  
Singto哪还有洁癖呢？就着味道浓厚的精液继续捋动自己的家伙，在Krist高潮余韵的喘息和春意盎然的美景中射了出来，洋洋洒洒落了Krist一身。  
乳白的精液和新鲜的红痕，在人体艺术家Singto的刻意为之下，构成了绝妙的“踏雪寻梅”图。

 

 

彻底满足的Singto，都顾不上安放好自己的小兄弟，就那样敞着裆子大大咧咧的走到画板前。  
取出一支新的画笔，在白色的画纸上勾勒、渲染。  
Krist就那样昏昏沉沉带着一身污秽横迹睡过去，Singto也没去摆弄他，对着他现在的模样，已经是灵感迸发。  
不知过了多久，一幅“梅”人图跃然纸上。  
Singto痴痴地看着画像很久很久。。。  
够了，这就是最好的作品，连画家本人也沉迷其中。

 

房间里，  
两个昏睡的人，  
一幅惊世绝伦的人体艺术画。

 

END

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥  
☞在艺术里癫狂，灵与欲的交融，是单纯身体艺术美的追求？还是也动了心？  
☞那啥，由于屡次打破我一开始清新小甜饼的设定，于是我决定转变为画风不定的多边形脑洞者😂

☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
